La délivrance de toute souffrance
by Shiyoka
Summary: La perle est presque toute rassemblée, Inu Yasha et ses amis se repproche de plus en plus de Naraku.
1. Chapitre 1

Kagomé  
  
Ça fait maintenant un mois que je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi, toujours à la poursuite de Naraku. Je n'ai pas de bonne raison comme Miroku, Sango ou même Inu Yasha de vouloir le tuer mais je le veux. Je trouve affreux tout ce qu'il a pu faire. Shippo dort calmement contre moi, il est épuisé, moi aussi mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je jette un œil au autre, Miroku et Sango dorment et Inu Yasha...Inu Yasha est partit...  
  
Inu Yasha  
  
Je regarde l'horizon. Le sommeil ne vient pas à moi, je le sens, je sens que l'assassin de Kikyo est proche. Pourtant...Je n'en étais pas content, pourquoi? Pourquoi je ne suis pas excité à l'idée de tuer le youkai qui a pris ma forme et qui à tuer la femme que j'aimais ? Peut-être que je ne l'aimais plus? J'étais peut-être enfin débarrasser de ce sentiment inutile qu'est l'amour... Non, je savais que c'était faux. J'entendit approcher, je sentais une odeur semblable à celle de Kikyo. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort. C'était Kagomé, bien que j'aurais peut-être voulu que ce soit Kikyo, je ne savais plus.  
  
Kagomé   
  
Je le voyais, il était sur le bord de la rivière, je savais qu'il m'avait probablement déjà repéré mais je n'osais pas le déranger. Je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole depuis deux semaines. Il pense encore qu'il se passe quelques choses entre Kouga et moi. J'aurais voulu partir, mais je ne pouvais pas les abandonner si près du but, s'il n'y avait eut qu'Inu Yasha, je serais partit. Je revins de mes pensées et vit qu'Inu Yasha avait encore disparut.  
  
Shippo  
  
Kagomé m'a réveillé quand elle est partie, je remarque immédiatement qu'Inu Yasha aussi manque à l'appel. Peut-être qu'ils vont enfin faire la paix, je n'aime pas trop quand ils se chicanent ces deux là parce que Kagomé prend moins soins de moi. Elle se perd dans d'innombrable réflexion et ne fait presque plus attention à personne et en plus de ce temps ci elle n'est pas dans son assiette, elle préfère être seule tout le temps, les seuls moments que je peux passer avec elle, c'est quand je dors. Au moins cette fois, elle n'est pas partie. Tiens voilà, Inu Yasha qui revient mais où est Kagomé?  
  
Kagomé  
  
Je regarde l'endroit où était Inu Yasha pendant plusieurs minutes. À quoi bon rester ici, il faut que je rentre au camp.  
  
Inu Yasha était aussi rentré, il ne m'accorda qu'un bref regard. Il était appuyer sur un arbre et avait Testusaiga dans les mains, je me demandais pourquoi, il dormait toujours dans cette position. Il était si beau à la lueur de la lune. Voyons, Kagomé arrête de pensé à ça. Shippo ne dormait plus, mais il était toujours au même endroit, je le repris dans mes bras. Je le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Je voulais parler à Inu Yasha, pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrivais pas? Sûrement parce que je savais qu'il n'avait que Kikyo en tête. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça le dérangeait tellement que je sois ami avec Kouga, c'est vrai qu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien mais de là à penser qu'il était vraiment mon fiancé, il y avait des limites.  
  
Inu Yasha fixait le sol. Puis il me fixa, il me dévisagea, je savais qu'il voyait Kikyo en moi, il me regardait toujours comme ça quand il pensait à elle. J'avais bien finit par comprendre.  
  
Inu Yasha  
  
Qu'est ce que je fais à encore la regarder comme ça? Je me remit à fixer le sol. Je fermais les yeux. Je voyais Kikyo et Kagomé. Je n'avivais pas à comprendre que j'aimais Kagomé.  
  
Je pensais que tout à l'heure, elle était venue pour me parler mais elle s'est contenter de rester caché. Est-ce que je devais faire le premier pas? Et même maintenant elle ne me parlait pas. Pourquoi? Je comprenais à peine pourquoi elle était fâchée contre moi, mais j'avais évité de la frustrer d'avantage, j'avais besoin d'elle et je voulais qu'elle reste près de moi. Pourquoi le fait de la voir avec Kouga me rendait si jaloux, si je ne l'aimais pas. JE devais l'aimer, mais une chose de sûre j'aime Kikyo. Je détestais vraiment ce Kouga, quand Kagomé était avec lui, elle avait l'air tellement plus heureuse, elle lui sourit même parfois. Depuis combien de temps, je ne l'avais pas vu me sourire à moi?  
  
Inu Yasha : Kagomé?  
  
Elle ne répondit pas, elle devait dormir.  
  
Kagomé  
  
Je ne dormais pas, mais je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler. Et si ça nous permettait de faire la paix? Non, il ne fallait pas, ça serait plus facile comme ça de partir après qu'on aura tué Naraku.  
  
Inu Yasha  
  
Je vis les yeux de Kagomé s'ouvrir. Elle ne dormait pas? Pourquoi elle ne me répondait pas? Elle voulait rester fâché contre moi? 


	2. chapitre 2

Inu Yasha  
  
Déjà le soleil se levait, j'avais déjà passé plusieurs nuits d'insomnie, je savais que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à se lever. Déjà Miroku se réveillait.  
  
Miroku  
  
Je m'étirais. Il me fallut quelques instant pour me rappeler pourquoi j'avais si mal partout, j'étais courbaturé.. Nous combattions youkai après youkai depuis plus d'un mois, mon kazaana me faisait souffrir encore plus, je savais que j'en avais encore seulement pour quelques jours à vivre. Je ne l'avais dit à personne sauf à Inu Yasha. Je me demande si c'est pour que je puisse me venger ou pour sa propre vengeance qu'il poussait tout le monde au bout de leur force. Je sais que même s'il ne le laisse pas paraître, il s'inquiète pour nous tous.  
  
Inu Yasha, Sango et moi nous étions habituées à vivre sans presque dormir à cause de nos expériences passées, mais c'est très dur pour Kagomé. En plus, elle m'a confié qu'elle ne dormais plus depuis qu'elle était en guerre contre Inu Yasha. Je lui avais conseiller de faire la paix mais elle ignore toujours mon conseil. Shippo quant à lui passe de bras en bras et peux dormir tant qu'il veut sauf que Kagomé ne le garde jamais longtemps, elle à de la difficulté à supporté tout le monde. Elle a besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir et je comprends qu'elle voudrait pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Je réveillai Sango.  
  
Sango  
  
Je déteste quand Miroku me réveille, en fait, je déteste me faire réveiller, comme tout le monde je manque de sommeil et je n'arrive même pas à le rattrapé. Mais quand c'est Miroku j'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs et je m'imagine vivre avec lui et je n'aime pas revenir à la réalité.  
  
Hier, il m'a encore emmené à l'écart, il ma demander si j'avais réfléchit, il veut que je lui donne un enfant. Je l'aime et je dirais bien oui, s'il m'aimait mais il dit que non. Il passe son temps à regarder sa main, je sais qu'il s'inquiète et je devine qu'il sait qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. C'est pour ça que j'hésite, je voudrais tellement qu'il sache qu'il peut mourir en paix sachant qu'il à un enfant pour prendre la relève.  
  
Miroku  
  
Kagomé se levait, je devinais qu'elle n'avait pas encore dormit. Les cernes sous ses yeux grandissaient de jour en jour. Comme à son habitude, elle jette un coup d'œil à tout le monde en évitant de regarder Inu Yasha. Il faut vraiment être idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle l'aime. Inu Yasha quant à lui, il l'aime aussi mais il a encore Kikyo dans son cœur et dans sa tête.  
  
Kagomé  
  
Tout le monde étaient réveillés, je savais que nous partirions dans à peine 5 minutes sans vraiment prendre le temps de manger malgré nos ventres qui grondaient. Mes jambes ne voulaient plus suivrent, mais je me montrais forte en refusant le Tanuki de Miroku ou de monter sur le dos de Kirara. Si tout le monde marchait moi aussi je marcherais.  
  
À peine levée, mes jambes lâchèrent et je me sentis tomber dans le vide mais des bras me rattrapèrent.  
  
Inu Yasha  
  
Une chance que j'avais été assez vite pour attraper Kagomé. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Pauvre elle. Elle voulait se montrer aussi forte que nous en refusant toute aide, je savais qu'elle l'était mais tout le monde à ses limites.  
  
Sango : On va la mettre sur le dos de Kirara Inu Yasha : Non, je vais la prendre sur mon dos. Shippo : Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle va être contente à son réveil Inu Yasha : On ne peut pas voler pour éviter de se faire repérer et Kirara est trop gros pour bien se faufiler dans la forêt.  
  
Avec l'aide de Miroku, je me retrouva à transporter Kagomé, Miroku se chargea de son sac.  
  
Miroku  
  
Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvais bien transporter là-dedans pour que se soit aussi lourd ? Au moins maintenant elle pouvais se reposer.  
  
Sango  
  
Miroku prends vraiment bien soins de Kagomé, je me demande s'il lui a demandé aussi... Non, sûrement pas, il sais que Kagomé aime Inu Yasha, mais si elle ne l'avais pas aimé est-ce qu'il lui aurait demander. Sûrement, il veut juste un enfant, il ne me l'a pas demandé parce qu'il m'aimait. Je sentais la jalousie monter en moi, mais dans le fond je n'y pouvais rien, je ne pouvais pas forcer Miroku à m'aimer. 


	3. chapitre 3

Kagomé  
  
Je me réveilla, il faisait nuit. J'avais dormis toute la journée. On marchait toujours. J'étais seule avec Inu Yasha. Miroku, Sango et Shippo dans les bras de cette dernière marchaient en avant.  
  
Kagomé : Tu peux me déposer... Inu Yasha : Non Kagomé : Pourquoi? Inu Yasha : Ça me dérange pas que ça te fâche, mais tu as besoin de te reposer. Dors encore si tu peux!  
  
J'appuyais ma tête sur son épaule et ne rajoutais pas un mot.  
  
Inu Yasha   
  
J'étais surpris qu'elle ne réplique rien. Ses cheveux tombèrent sur mon épaule et son souffle chaud brûlait mon cou. Ça chatouillait même un peu. Je rêvais de voir son visage à ce moment-là elle avait l'air si détendue. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise de la sentir si douce avec moi alors qu'elle ne me parlait plus depuis deux semaines J'allais peut-être pouvoir profiter de la situation pour faire la paix. Ça semble être le moment propice.  
  
Inu Yasha : Tu sais ça me dérange pas qu'il se passe quelques choses entre toi et Kouga.  
  
Elle se mit à se débattre.  
  
Kagomé : T'as toujours rien compris, il n'y a rien entre Kouga et moi. C'est toi que j'aime!  
  
Elle m'aime? Elle était immobile et ne bougeait plus, réalisant peu à peu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je ne bougeais pas plus, réalisant aussi ce que je venais d'entendre.  
  
Soudain elle partit en courant. Je fis un pas pour la rattraper.  
  
Kagomé : O-suwari.  
  
Je la vis qui couraient de plus en plus loin.  
  
Kagomé  
  
Pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? Je voulais tellement que ça ne soit pas vrai et ne pas avoir de tels sentiments envers lui. En plus, il m'avait dit que ça lui dérangeait pas s'il y avait quelque chose entre moi et Kouga, alors il ne m'aimait certainement pas. C'est sûr qu'il ne m'aimait pas, il aimait Kikyo et pour la venger, il poussait tout le monde pour qu'on continue d'avancer.  
  
Inu Yasha  
  
Je devais la retrouver. Pour lui dire quoi? Je l'ignorais, mais les autres avaient tous décider que la meilleure personne pour le faire s'était moi. Je voulais tellement croire qu'elle n'était rien pour moi mais sa déclaration avait rendu mes pensées très claires. J'aimais bien Kagomé, en fait j'étais amoureux d'elle, mais j'aimais toujours Kikyo. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça et je le savais, mais je devais lui dire qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour moi sans parler de mon amour pour elle n'y de Kikyo tant que je n'avais pas fait un choix entre les deux.  
  
Kikyo était plus vielle et mon premier amour. Elle était plus sérieuse. D'un autre coté Kagomé était toujours vivante et un sourire si charmant. Elle était un peu innocente mais si pleine de joie de vivre. Elle était forte et courageuse comme Kikyo et même si elle était sa réincarnation, sa personnalité était vraiment différente. Kikyo était une femme et Kagomé qu'une jeune fille encore immature. Les deux avaient de bon coté et de mauvais.  
  
Miroku  
  
J'espère qu'Inu Yasha ne fera pas de gaffe en lui parlant de Kikyo, Kagomé doit être notre seul atout pour retrouver Naraku.  
  
Shippo  
  
J'avais réussi à suivre Kagomé et j'approchais doucement d'elle.  
  
Shippo : Kagomé?  
  
Elle sursauta. Je vis qu'elle pleurait.  
  
Shippo : Tu sais Inu Yasha t'aimes aussi, c'est juste qu'il arrive pas à décider entre toi et Kikyo.  
  
Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus. Je sauta dans ses bras en même temps qu'Inu Yasha arrivais.  
  
Inu Yasha  
  
Elle était là et elle pleurait, elle semblait si désemparer.  
  
Inu Yasha : Je peux te parler? Kagomé : Tu veux me dire que tu m'aime bien mais que tu aimes aussi Kikyo. Je serrais toujours ton deuxième choix, Inu Yasha et je le sais. Je suis la que pour détecter la perle. 


	4. chapitre 4

Inu Yasha  
  
Bon Elle fit quelque pas vers la forêt, je devais le retenir.  
  
Inu Yasha : Tu repars chez toi? Kagomé : Dès que Naraku est mort, je vais repartir après il ne restera presque plus de morceau à trouver, tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul.  
  
Je trouverais les mots un autre jour pour qu'elle reste, l'important c'est qu'elle ne part pas si près du but.  
  
Kagomé  
  
Retiens-moi, dis-moi que tu ne veux pas que je parte. Je sais très bien que même si tu voulais le dire, tu ne le dirais pas. Je ne suis que la réincarnation de Kikyo quand je vais retourner dans mon monde, tu va oublier tout ce que tu ressens pour moi et moi par la même occasion.  
  
Et maintenant, je suis complètement perdu, je ne peux même pas rentrer au campement sans son aide. Shippo part, je le suis. Je sais qu'Inu Yasha suis derrière, pas très loin.  
  
Inu Yasha  
  
Les cheveux de Kagomé volaient au vent et lui retombaient dans le visage. Elle était très belle. Elle me faisais pensé plus que tout À Kikyo à ce moment, mais je réalisais que c'était Kagomé et que je m'était trompé, elle n'était plus une jeune fille. Elle avait peut-être que 16 ans maintenant et seulement un an et demi depuis notre première rencontre mais elle était beaucoup plus mature, même plus mature que moi. Toutes ces aventures l'avait changé. Est-ce que c'était un bon changement, après tout l'adolescence semble un moment important dans son monde et elle est devenue adulte prématurément? Je n'aurais jamais réussit sans elle, par contre et je le réalisais. Mon cœur s'alourdissait. J'aimais vraiment cette fille.  
  
Je me forçait à pensé à d'autre chose, l'heure est à la vengeance et pas à l'amour. Je dois venger Kikyo pour commencer et après je règlerais mes sentiments.  
  
Pourquoi Shippo va t'il par la, le campement est à l'opposé? Kagomé le suis aveuglément.  
  
Shippo  
  
Je vais les emmener dans un endroit tranquille et partir à toute vitesse, ils pourront se parler. Tient un lac, c'est parfait. Il est magnifique et très grand. Il y a plein de roche pour s'asseoir autour et quelque grand arbre. Dans le jour ça doit être un endroit magnifique pour se reposer et passé une journée merveilleuse. C'est paisible et romantique.  
  
Kagomé s'arrête et regarde la lune.  
  
Kagomé  
  
Demain, ce sera la nouvelle lune et Inu Yasha va devenir humain, encore une fois, il va être plus gentil, mais je ne pourrais pas me sentir en sécurité. Surtout sachant qu'on est si près de Naraku. Je cherche Shippo de regard, il a disparut. Je me retourne, il n'y a qu'Inu Yasha avec qui je tombe nez à nez.  
  
Je frissonne. Il fait froid, je claque un peu des dents mais j'essaye de le cacher.  
  
Inu Yasha.  
  
Elle a froid, je le sens, je lui offrirais bien mon manteau mais J'ai peu de sa réaction, je ne sais jamais comment elle va réagir et surtout que mes sentiments ne sont pas des plus clairs, elle pourrais croire que je fais un choix, enfin c'est idiot mais je n'ose pas.  
  
Kagomé : Shippo a disparu Inu Yasha : Il se cache dans l'arbre la-bas et nous espionnent. Kagomé : Il veut qu'on s'entende bien... Inu Yasha : Il es trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui arrive et nos raisons. Kagomé : Je sais, mais je ne veux pas le décevoir... Essayons de bien nous entendre jusqu'à ce que je parte. Inu Yasha : D'accord  
  
Elle s'éloigna de quelque pas.  
  
Kagomé : Oublie ce que j'ai dit tantôt, c'est à moitié vrai...  
  
Comment oublier?  
  
Kagomé  
  
Il me fallait une raison.  
  
Kagomé : J'ai déjà un fiancé Inu Yasha : Quoi?  
  
Il pensait sûrement à Kouga. Moi je pensais plus a Houjou. Pourquoi je pensais à lui tout d'un coup ?  
  
Inu Yasha : T'aurais pu me le dire!!! Kagomé : Je ne suis que ta détectrice de perle et de toute façon pourquoi je me serais confier, tu le fait toi?  
  
Je frissonna encore, je me frotta les bras. Inu Yasha déposa son manteau sur mes épaules. Si je n'avais pas si froid j'aurais refuser, mais tout le manteau dégageait l'odeur d'Inu Yasha et sa chaleur.  
  
Inu Yasha  
  
Inu Yasha : Je rentre...  
  
Je partit en direction de campement et Kagomé me suivit sans un mot. Pourquoi ne m'avais t'elle rien dit à propos de son fiancé, elle connaît bien l'existence de Kikyo.  
  
Kagomé  
  
Shippo nous rattrapa et me monta sur l'épaule.  
  
Quand on arriva, je me prépara à dormir immédiatement, je garda le manteau d'Inu Yasha.  
  
Shippo  
  
Il ne sont pas encore ensemble, mais au moins ils se parlent, j'allais me coucher près de Sango et de Kirara. 


	5. Chapitre 5

Je suis désolé pour ceux que se sont rendu jusqu'ici mais j'ai fait une erreur dans l'ordre de publication de mes chapitres, le chapitre 1 était bon mais après ça ne suivait plus, alors pour ceux qui était rendu ici je suis désolé. Mais pour ceux pour qui vienne de lire les autrse chapitres, vous aviez les bons. Je suis vraiment dsl.  
  
Kagomé  
  
Je me réveilla en sursaut, en plein milieu de la nuit, ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ce genre de rêve depuis que je connaissait Inu Yasha. Dans mes rêves tout le monde mourraient, c'étaient inévitable, soit d'un ennemi un d'un autre mais cette nuit c'était le trou de Miroku qui nous avait tous aspiré.  
  
J'étais essoufflé. Je jetais un coup d'œil a Miroku, il semblait paisible dans son sommeil, mais quand il était réveillé tout le monde avait sans doute remarqué qu'il regardait sans cesse son Kazaana. JE m'inquiétais pour lui, énormément. Mes rêves m'inquiètent tous beaucoup, j'avais toujours peur de faire un rêve prémonitoire. On devait se dépêcher, je ne voulais pas que personne meure. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je les essuya.  
  
Je me rappelais que j'avais le manteau d'Inu Yasha. Je regarda se dernier, il ne dormais pas et me regardait.  
  
Inu Yasha : Tu as fait un cauchemar. Kagomé : Oui...pour une fois que j'arrives à dormir... c'est pas génial.  
  
Inu Yasha  
  
Je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter, lui dire que tout va bien aller, l'écouter raconter son cauchemar et la rassurer...  
  
Kagomé : Tu permets que...  
  
Que quoi? Ne laisse pas tes phrases durer comme ça.  
  
Kagomé :... Je me couche plus prêt de toi, je me sens plus en sécurité... Inu Yasha : Viens...  
  
Elle s'approche, comme elle était gracieuse mais tellement courageuse. Elle n'en pouvait plus, tout le monde étais à bout. Elle se coucha prêt de moi et se rendormit aussitôt. Je me risqua à toucher sa joue, sa peau était si douce. Elle secoua la tête, je la chatouillais. J'enleva ma main et la glissa dans ses cheveux. Arrête-toi, n'oublie pas qu'elle est fiancée, tu n'as pas le droit.  
  
Kagomé  
  
Un autre cauchemar, Naraku avait ait tuer Sango par Kohaku, Miroku avait été aspiré par son kazaana qui avait brisé à cause de Naraku. Pour Inu Yasha, Naraku avait pris la forme de Kikyo pour y faire revivre la scène ou elle le scellait à l'arbre sacré et Shippo était mort en essayant de me protéger. Naraku avait pris la perle et il était partit me laissant baigner dans le sang de tout mes compagnons.  
  
LE soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Tout le monde dormait  
  
J'avais envie d'un bain, je me dirigea vers la rivière pour me laver un peu. Je ressentait encore mon rêve et j'avais l'impression d'être couverte de sang, du sang de tout mes amis.  
  
Sur mon chemin, je vis une grotte, je ne l'avais pas vu la veille à cause de la noirceur. Je sentais la présence de la perle, mais pas suffisamment pour que ce soit Naraku. J'y entrais et soudain le sol se mit à trembler et des rochers bouchèrent la sortie, il y en avait sûrement une autre. En tout cas, j'espère. Je fouilla dans mon sac et sortit une lampe de poche, mais avant que je l'allume un lumière se dégagea d'un tunnel. Cette lumière me permit de voir qu'il y en avait 3. Je m'approcha lentement, mon cœur battait fort. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter Inu Yasha en s'apercevant de mon absence viendrais me chercher. Une voix derrière moi me dit qu'il ne viendrait pas.  
  
Je me retourna c'était Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo : Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu n'es là que pour la perle et dès que ça va être finit il va te renvoyer chez toi et plus jamais tu ne le reverra, il ne voudrais même pas. Kagomé : C'EST FAUX!!! Kikyo : Je n'ai rien en t'envier, c'est moi qu'il aime, il croit qu'il t'aime parce que tu me ressemble, mais si on était une a coté de l'autre c'est moi qu'il choisirait. Kagomé : C'est faux...  
  
Je doutais tellement mais je voulais vraiment croire ce que je disais.  
  
Kikyo : T'as t'il déjà embrassé?  
  
Un couteau dans le dos aurais sûrement fait moins mal. Je m'en alla et je pris un des deux autres tunnels, il aboutit dans une grande pièce a ciel ouvert mais les parois même en roche était trop lisse pour que j'y grimpe.  
  
Je m'effondra en me mit à pleurer. 


End file.
